Disaster
by GentleMockingbird
Summary: The day started as any other, but ended in disaster. James/Lily oneshot about that dreadful Halloween night.


**AN: This story is from my HPFF page, but I thought I'd share it on here too. Enjoy :)**

The day had started like any other. But ended in disaster.

I woke up early that morning, half past five. I always woke up early. My loving husband, James Potter, was sprawled across the king size bed, his chest bare and his hair messy as always. I chuckled silently to myself and kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting up. I stretched and yawned when I stood. Scratching my head, I walked into the en suite bathroom. It was all white and sliver with a blue patterned blind covering the small window. I walked over to the sink. Yawning again, I looked at myself in the mirror. My bright red hair was stuck up in all directions and the white shirt of James' that I wore, hung lightly over my chest. I grabbed the brush that was placed on the side and pulled it through my bush of hair. After five minutes of struggling to get it straight, I finally placed the brush down and tied my hair into a loose pony on the back of my head. Walking back into the bedroom, I pulled James's t-shirt over my head and dumped it in the hamper. I went over to the wardrobe and opened the door. But me being silly, ungraceful, clumsy Lily, banged my head on it. I swore loudly and stumbled back onto the bed. James startled, shot up straight, grabbed his wand and looked around warily.

"What is it? Is it them? Are you okay? Where's Harry?" He exclaimed looking at me urgently.

"It's fine!" I said, rubbing my head. "I just banged my head and tripped. Sorry, go back to sleep."

James chuckled and relaxed. He grabbed my hand and kissed my head better. "Silly Lily." He muttered. "How can I possibly go back to sleep when you look so damn sexy?" He said examining me.

I looked at myself. I looked far from sexy. I was wearing old grey sweat pants and a tiny vest top that covered only my chest. It was what I had on under James' shirt. If anything, I looked very rough. Laughing, I tapped James on the head. "I do not."

James laughed at me and pulled me into a laying position. "I beg to differ Mrs Potter." He rolled on top of me and put his hands next to my head and made sure all of his weight was held by his arms and knees. He may not have been crushing me, but he was making it difficult for me to get up.

"James, let me up." I commanded him, glaring into his deep hazel eyes.

James chuckled, "Not until you give in to my irrestable charms. " He lightly kissed me on the side of my neck, just underneath my ear. My weak spot.

"James... Stop.." I said, resisting the urge to grab his head and direct his lips to mine.

James chuckled into my neck and moved his kisses to the joint between the neck and the shoulder. He slowly moved towards my stomach, always kissing. He looked up at me, and grinned. I tried to glare at him but it was impossible. His smile just made my heart melt. He knew he had won when he saw me look at him, because he kissed me swiftly on the belly and then passionately on the lips. As soon as his soft lips touch mine, and electric spark ran up my spine and I kissed him back eagerly. He chuckled into my mouth at my feeble attempt to resist him. He ran his hands over my shoulders, my thighs, my waist and I entangled my fingers into his messy black hair. we broke apart after some time and I looked at him.

"Merlin, James. How come I can never be mad at you?" I asked, frowning.

James chuckled. "Because I'm so damn sexy maybe?"

I pursed my lips. "No, thats not it." I commented, tracing his nicely defined abs.

James mocked disappointment. "Oh well." he said and kissed me again.

I kissed him back and tangled my body with his. There goes my plan for the morning

Two hours after I had actually woken up, I was up and ready. I practically had to threaten James to let me out of bed, but when I said Harry was going to be awake, he gave up and went to get a shower. I was now magically cooking eggs and bacon, Harry happily playing instead of eating the cereal I had placed infront of him. I heard a bang and turned around swiftly. Harry was laughing cheekily as the cat scrambled away, fur dripping in milk.

"Harry. No. You do not throw your food at the cat." I told him sternly.

He looked at me, eyes glistening with tears. "Aww, I'm sorry hunny." I said, cleaning him and the floor with my wand and scooping him up into a big hug. He clutched at my neck and pulled my closer. After a minute or two, he pushed away from me and pointed towards the living room.

" 'oom!" He squealed urgently. " 'oom! 'oooooom!" He demanded.

I chuckled and put him down. "Okay, go on and play on your broom. "

He smiled his sweet dimpled smile and waddled away into the living room. I chuckled again when I heard the cat screech. I turned and levitated the seven pieces of cooked bacon and three eggs onto one plate, and buttered some toast muggle style. Yes one plate. James was a pig when it came to food. I was just about to place the stack of toast on to the table when suddenly something knocked my knee's out from under me. But before I hit the floor, I was caught by strong, bare arms. I looked up and saw James grinning at me. He was holding me bridal style.

"Merlin James. I hate it when you do that. " I said, moodily folding my arms.

He chuckled. "You love it really, because I always do this after. " He kissed me deeply on the lips.

"Mmm." I mumbled when we broke apart, "I do." I kissed him again. We were interrupted when a small person came zooming into the kitchen on a toy broom stick.

"Dada, Dada!" Harry squealed as he flew around and around the table.

James chuckled and placed me down. "Hey Kido." He said, reflexly grabbing Harry as he passed him and squeezing him tightly. Harry giggled as he did this and hugged him back. He placed his mouth on James' shoulder and James suddenly swore loudly.

"James!" I exclaimed placing his food on the table. "Not infront of Harry, please!"

"Sorry Lils," He apologized, placing Harry down, who went running after the cat again. "The little bugger bit me." He said sitting down.

I chuckled, sitting down with him and sipped my coffee as I watched him stuff his face.

"So, what are we gunna do today?" I asked him as he shoved a whole half a piece of toast in his gob.

" A 'unno. 'lay 'ith 'rry 'uppose." He mumbled shrugging.

I shook my head at him and looked out of the window. "Well, we could play in the garden. Harry might like... NO HARRY PUT THE CAT DOWN!" I screamed as Harry attempted to stuff the cat into the muggle oven. He stopped suddenly as the cat struggled to get away.

"But 'amma!" He screeched as he swung the cat upside down. "She 'na 'ay with mee!" he squealed.

"No Harry," I said hurrying over and grabbing the cat out of his clutches. "Go play with your bricks." I let the cat go and it sprinted out of the cat flap and into the garden.

Harry frowned at me and moodily stomped away.

"I swear," I said shaking my head, "One of theese days there's gunna have to be a Lola the second."

James chuckled at me and leaned back in his chair causally and belched loudly.

"James!" I said, smacking him round the head with a t-shirt. "Put this on." I added chucking it on his head.

He smiled and did as I said.

The rest of the day went normally. We wrapped Harry up and took him out to play on his broom stick and mess around in the fallen leaves in the garden. He had loved it. After that we carved pumpkins, ready for tonight, muggle style until James got frustrated and decided to do it the quick way. Now we was all sat in the living room, James making sparks fly out of his wand for Harrys amusement. I smiled at my family. I had the most perfect life. Apart from the fact that we were hiding from lethal pureblood loving, muggle-born haters. I had the most amazing and gorgeous husband and a loving, adorable son. I loved them both so much and would do anything for them. I looked at Harry, dear, sweet, cheeky Harry. He flashed a cute smile at me and then carried on laughing at James. He was the second best thing to happen in my life, the first being James. James Potter. The person who irritated and embarrassed me for six whole years at Hogwarts. The person who has the cheek to pick and humiliate my best friend, make him turn against me and then ask me out a few hours later. I was astonished at how much I loved him now from how much I hated him then. I sat admiring them for a few more minutes, before realizing the time.

"Harry, bedtime." I called, getting up. Harry looked at me and clenched and un-clenched his fists at me in a pick me up now way. I scooped him up and blew on his belly while he giggled at me.

"Goodnight Kido," James said, kissing Harry on the forehead and then kissing me on the lips. Throwing his wand carelessly on to the sofa, he jumped on it and sprawled out comfortably. I shook my head at him and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly a loud bang echoed from the front door. James came running from the living room and went to look at the noise. A black cloaked figure stood at the door, wand raised. My insides squirmed and my heart dropped.

It was him.

James screamed at me. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

I took one last look at James urgent eyes and did as he said. I sprinted up the stairs but it was too late. The green light flashed around the whole house. I nearlly colapased with sadness but I knew I had to protect Harry. I hurtled myself into Harrys room, slammed the door shut and placed Harry in his cot. His eyes were confused, like he didn't know his father was dead. Like he didn't know his mother was about to die for him. I kissed him quickly on the head and whispered 'I love you' and turned to face the door. I flung my arms out, knowing it would do nothing, but hoping anyway. I had already lost James, I wasn't about to lose Harry as well. My breathing was quick and heavy, I could barley concentrate on anything, just the fact that my one true love was dead. Gone. Taken away from me. Tears spilled from my eyes as I thought of this. I braced myself as the door was blasted open. He stood there. Stiff and cold. He glided over to me, wand raised.

"Stand aside." He said in a high, cold voice.

He was telling me to move, to let him kill my child. I felt sick inside.

"Not Harry, Please not Harry. Take me instead!" I begged him, hoping killing me would satisfy him.

He just kept repeating himself as I begged him to kill me and spare Harry. I knew as his voice grew even more Impatient that I was staring death in the face. I knew because James had appeared behind him, a ghostly shape. I waited for the darkness to come. Harry had gone quiet behind me, and I knew he'd realized something was wrong. I begged some more, pleading him to kill me. He called me a silly girl and waved his wand and a flash of green filled Harry's room. The last thing I thought was of us ten minutes before. Where everything was normal, before the disaster.

I watched from above, with James, as our house was blew apart, as Hagrid arrived and broke into a frantic search for Harry, as Sirius came and died inside as he realized we were dead. I watched as my child got carried away safely. I felt warm inside, glad that I had died protecting Harry. Glad that Harry has survived because of my love. But I had this feeling, that the danger wasn't over for him. I felt like crying. Crying because we would never be there for Harry. Never see him grow up. James grabbed my hand and that reassured me that we would always be there.

Yes, we would always be there.

The white light engulged me and the world was left behind.


End file.
